mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zerowa lekcja
Zerowa Lekcja to trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz dwudziesty dziewiąty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Twilight odkrywa, że nie napisała jeszcze swojego cotygodniowego listu o przyjaźni do Księżniczki Celestii. Stara się więc znaleźć jakiś przyjacielski problem, który mogła by rozwiązać i zrelacjonować, ale kiedy orientuje się, że nic się nie dzieje, postanawia sama stworzyć problem. Fabuła 'Lista: Jest!' thumb|leftOdcinek zaczyna się kiedy Twilight i Spike chodzą po Ponyville i zdobywają rzeczy na piknik, które są na ich liście. Wchodzą również do Cukrowego Kącika, by odebrać zamówiony tuzin babeczek. Pani Cake zostało trochę więcej ciasta więc zrobiła jedno dodatkowe ciastko jednak krem, który na nim był zaczął spływać na sąsiedni wypiek. Twilight zmartwiła się, że któraś z przyjaciółek będzie miała więcej kremu i postanowiła "rozwiązać" ten problem, poprzez zostawienie na każdej babeczce jedynie małej kapki kremu. Po powrocie do domu Spike wspomina, że Twilight nie napisała jeszcze listu do Księżniczki Celestii, a ona wpada w panikę. Spike zastanawia się głośno dlaczego ten fakt tak martwi Twilight, ale sprawia to, że panikuje jeszcze bardziej. Twilthumbight nerwowo sprawdza swój kalendarz i odkrywa, że ostatni list wysłała równy tydzień temu oraz wmawia sobie, że jeśli go dzisiaj nie wyśle, będzie niesłowną uczennicą. Twilight w wielkiej trwodze wyobraża sobie, że Księżniczka za karę obleje ją, każe jej powtarzać rok, a nawet wyśle ją do Magicznego Przedszkola. Jednorożec wyobraża sobie dorosłą siebie siedzącą w przedszkolu z mnóstwem małych źrebaków, które się z niej naśmiewają. Spike przerywa jej wyobrażenie i mówi, że Księżniczka nigdy by jej tam nie wysłała. Twilight jest jednak zdeterminowana by rozwiązać jakiś przyjacielski problem i napisać o nim Księżniczce do zachodu słońca. Najpierw pyta Spike'a, czy mogłaby mu w czymś pomóc, ale kiedy on odpowiada, że nie, Twilight wyrusza w miasto. Smok wzdycha pod nosem i mówi, że "To się źle skończy". 'Na razie problemów brak' thumbPodczas spaceru Twilight po mieście słyszy ona płacz Rarity. Szybko przybiega do Butiku Karuzela, gdzie okazuje się, że Rartiy zgubiła jej diamentową wstążkę, niezbędną do ukończenia jednej z sukienek. Zanim Twilight zdążyła jej pomóc, Rartiy odnalazła już zgubę, ku rozczarowaniu Twilight. Później jednorożec odkrywa, że Rainbow Dash niszczy starą stodołę na farmie Sweet Apple. Twilight myśli, że Rainbow robi to bo jest wściekła na Applejack i powstrzymuje ją. Rainbow wyjaśnia, że robi to ponieważ AJ ją o to poprosiła, a farmerka potwierdza. Wtedy pegaz wbija się w powietrze i z impetem uderza w budynek, tworząc przy tym wielką, tęczową eksplozję. Wciąż poszukując problemu, Twilight odwiedza Fluttershy. Zauważa jednak, że nieśmiała pegazica walczy z wielkim niedźwiedziem. Twilight zirytowała się, że akurat tego dnia Fluttershy postanowiła przestać być strachajłem i odchodzi. Okazuje się jednak, że Fluttershy nie walczyła z niedźwiedziem, ale masowała jego obolałe plecy i kark. 'Szalony piknik' thumb|leftTwlight zamartwia się swoim problemem tak bardzo, że zaczyna jej odbijać. Rozmawia ze swoim podbiciem w kałuży, które mówi jej, że da radę. Wyobraża sobie też małe kucyki śmiejące się z niej, ale wtedy interweniuje Spike i "wybudza" ją z transu. Okazuje się, że złośliwe kucyki były tylko dziećmi bawiącymi się skakanką. Spiek przypomina Twilight o pikniku z przyjaciółkami i wręcza jej pudełko babeczek. Szalona Twilight przybywa na piknik i wyjawia przyjaciółkom swój problem. Nie przejmują się nim jednak i uważają o za błahostkę. Mówią Twilight, że powinna się uspokoić i nie robić z igły widły. Twilight obraża się na kucyki i zdenerwowana opuszcza piknik. 'Czasu. Coraz. Mniej!' thumb|leftDzień mija, więc Twilight postanawia stworzyć problem, który będzie mogła rozwiązać. Spotyka Znaczkową Ligę, której chce podarować do zabawy jej lalkę z dzieciństwa, Mądralę. Liczy bowiem, że dziewczynki pokłócą się o nią. Lalka jednak nie przypada im do gustu i żadna jej nie chce. Twilight rzuca więc na zabawkę zaklęcie, które sprawia, że każdy kto na nią spojrzy, będzie chciał ją mieć. Liga zaczyna się o nią bić, ale Twilight nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić. Prosi o pomoc Big Macintosha, który zabiera lidze lalkę jednak chce ją zatrzymać dla siebie. Wkrótce wszystkie kucyki ulegają urokowi Twilight i kłócą się o starą lalkę. Dzień dobiega końca, a do Ponyville przybywa wściekła Księżniczka Celestia. Zdejmuje ona czar z zabawki i przywraca mieszkańców do normalności oraz nakazuje Twilight spotkać się z nią w bibliotece. Twilight żegna się z przyjaciółkami, które zaczynają rozumieć, że mogą jej już więcej nie spotkać. 'Interwencja Księżniczki' thumbW bibliotece skruszona Twilight wyjaśnia Księżniczce powody swojego postępowania, a Celestia mówi jej, że jest dobra uczennicą i nie potrzebuje jej listu co tydzień by o tym wiedzieć. Wtedy pojawiają się przyjaciółki Twilight, które błagają o wybaczenie i tłumaczą, że całe to zamieszanie jest ich winą, ponieważ nie przejęły się jej problemami. Księżniczka Celestia zgadza się nie karać Twilight, ale w zamian chce by wszystkie przyjaciółki wysyłały jej raporty, a nie tylko Twilight. Przed odlotem, Twilight pyta Księżniczki skąd wiedziała o jej zmartwieniach, a ona mówi, że poinformował ją Spike. Twilight dziękuje mu i serdecznie przytula. Odcinek kończy się raportem o przyjaźni, pisanym przez smoka, ale wspólnie dyktowanym przez wszystkie przyjaciółki. Cytaty :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie. Mamy już listę rzeczy potrzebnych do stworzenia listy, więc zrobię listę rzeczy, które muszę zrobić do końca dnia. Gotowy? :Spike: Gotowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Punkt 1: Zrobić listę rzeczy, które muszę zrobić do końca dnia. :Spike: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Nic jej nie wysłaliśmy w tym tygodniu?! :Spike: A co? Czy to źle? :Twilight Sparkle: Źle? ŹLE!? To fatalnie! Mam wysyłać Księżniczce jeden list na tydzień o tym czego się nauczyłam. Nie co dwa tygodnie, nie co dziesięć dni, jeden list na tydzień! :Twilight Sparkle: To moja nauczycielka. Wiesz co oni robią z uczniem, który oblał? Każą mu powtarzać rok! Ale ona an tym nie skończy. Odeśle mnie z powrotem do... magicznego przedszkola. :Rarity: Ze wszystkich nieszczęść, które mogły mnie spotkać, to jest najgorsze na świecie!. :Twilight Sparkle: jak Rainbow niszczy stodołę Rainbow pokłóciła się z Applejack! Pewnie się wzięły za łby. To cudownie! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, powiedz mi teraz o co wam właściwie poszło z Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: O nic mi nie poszło z Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: O nic? To czemu niszczyłaś jej stodołę? :Rainbow Dash: Bo mnie o to poprosiła. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dzień jeszcze trwa. Ale już się kończy! stęka Wszystko się skończy! Życie w Ponyville! Moje studiowanie! Nie, nie. Tylko spokojnie. Dasz sobie radę. Ooh! A jeżeli nie? Dasz, dasz. Tylko weź się w garść. Weź. Się. W garść! :Applejack: Bez obrazy kochana, ale mam wrażenie, że ktoś tu robi z igły widły. :Twilight Sparkle: To nie jest żądna igła, to są wielkie widły! :Twilight Sparkle: Czas ucieka, kochana. Czasu. Coraz. Mniej! :Sweetie Belle: na Mądralę Podoba mi się jej... grzywa? :Twilight Sparkle: Big McIntosh! Na szczęście! Pomóż mi odebrać dziewczynom tę lalkę! :Big McIntosh: Eeetak. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, bardzo ci dziękuję! Teraz, lepiej mi ją oddaj— :Big McIntosh: Eeenie. :Rarity: ' Ze wszystkich najgorszych nieszczęść, właśnie to jest najgorsze na świecie! :'Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy '''i Applejack:' na nią zdenerwowane :'Rarity: Co? Tym razem nie żartuję! :'''Ksieżniczka Celestia: Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Uh-hm. :Księżniczka Celestia: No dobrze. nie ukażę Twilight pod jednym warunkiem: od dziś, wszystkie macie do mnie pisać o odkryciach na temat przyjaźni. Wtedy, gdy naprawdę coś odkryjecie. Galeria de:Twilight flippt aus en:Lesson Zero Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu